Inflammation plays a central role in the development of most, if not all, human diseases. Animal models are critical in understanding the intercellular communication driving and regulating inflammation as well as the impact of acute or chronic inflammation on disease progression. Faculty in the training program have overlapping interests in studying the molecular regulation of inflammation as it pertains to the progression of autoimmune disease, allergy, immunity to infection, nutrition, carcinogenesis and mechanisms of toxicity. The combined skills and knowledge of our faculty will provide unique opportunities for students in the program to develop comprehensive state-of-the-art skills in the use of animal models to tackle complex issues in the molecular regulation of inflammation, an understanding of their relationship of these models to human disease, and the potential therapeutic applications generated by these models. The skills learned here will position students competitively for future careers in the study of inflammation and its impact on human health and disease. Currently there are only two active training grants on the Penn State University Park campus (Family Demography, and Prevention and Methodology). This training program will provide critical resources and the commitment to expand and advance pre-doctoral training in the biomedical sciences at Penn State. The program will positively impact the students in the training program by providing broad-based training in the molecular regulation of inflammation in many disease models. The program will also benefit students in the biomedical sciences across the Penn State University Park campus by enhancing the learning environment and increasing the overall visibility of biomedical research. In light of these goals, this proposal has three specific aims: Specific Aim 1. Provide outstanding students with comprehensive training in the use of animal models to study the molecular regulation of inflammation and its effect on disease progression. Specific Aim 2. Provide students with an in-depth understanding of the potential application of these animal models to human health and disease. Specific Aim 3. Increase the visibility of biomedical research at the Penn State University Park campus, and enhance the learning environment for students and faculty at Penn State.